


The Unpredictable Pair

by umbreonblue



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Accident, Battle, Bentos, Boyfriends, Coffee, Dinner, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Mistake, Shovel Talk, Spoilers, Teasing, Thinking about you, date, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Touma and Sogiita can't stop thinking about each other...and another encounter led to them hanging out...and then dating.
Relationships: Sogiita Gunha/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Unpredictable Pair

**Author's Note:**

> these boys deserve the best. they deserve happiness. Besides...they balance each other out.

As he's in the bathtub, a spiky head leans on a pillow, his body covered in a blanket. He was thinking about this crazy day that wasn't unusual in Academy City.

Kamijo Touma was used to being, what Accelerator calls him, a "Hero". However, he wasn't used to being saved by... _ **anyone**_ , really.

Being saved **twice** in one day by Sogiita Gunha was unexpected. His usual misfortune wasn't even working then!

'Those punches of his are powerful... And when he held me in his arms, I felt safe. When was the last time I felt that?'

'He could probably bench press me if he wanted to,' as he imagines Sogiita, who would probably do that if asked or was lacking proper training equipment.

'But Sogiita...he looked cool when he caught me…' He shakes his head, 'Wait… **What am I thinking**?!'

Touma sighs, 'Still...Sogiita's maybe a bit of...OK, he's an idiot. A hot-blooded idiot…but he's strong, kind, and resilient. Even if I don't understand his guts talk sometimes. If I was a girl, I would've fallen for him by now.'

Then he thinks about the time they fought together.

'I admit, we do work well together...but he most likely would ask to fight me if we met again. Not that I wouldn't mind that though...if the area's clear before we went at it. It might even be fun. Maybe we could get drinks afterwards.'

He shakes his head, realizing what he just thought about, 'No, no, no! That's practically a date! With _**Sogiita Gunha**_ , of all people! Why am I like this when I'm around or think about him?!'

After thinking about it some more, he reaches a conclusion, '... Ah. I like him.'

Touma sighs, trying to get some sleep, 'I'm not used to being saved since I'm the one usually doing the saving...but it's not a bad feeling. To just let it all go and let someone else save the day for once.'

'Could Sogiita be...my hero? Someone I can trust? I don't want to burden him with my baggage... But I _**want**_ to trust him.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sogiita Gunha is on a futon, not asleep by now since his mind is racing.

'Kamijo...he's light. He should eat more. If not, he won't have any guts.'

He smiles as he thinks about Kamijo's power, 'His right hand is fascinating...and that last move...was amazing and full of guts! Especially those dragons! Maybe he'll fight me if I ask the next time we meet.'

Then he realizes, 'I've been thinking of Kamijo for a while now... I wonder why. I am happy around him too.'

'Are my guts telling me to date him? Guy or girl, I don't care about that. They just need to have enough guts!'

'Maybe after our battle, we can go for drinks...and a meal,' Sogiita smiles just thinking about that.

'I like Kamijo...so I want him to eat more if I can, and take better care of himself. I'll make sure to do just that the next time I see him!' he promises himself before sleep takes him.

* * *

The next morning…was just like any other.

Touma had gotten up early to make bentos...several of them considering Index's appetite. One for himself, three for Index, and an extra one...just in case.

He put his bento and the extra in his bag before making breakfast. After leaving the house to Index, he headed out for the day.

On his way, of course, his misfortune acted up.

* * *

As usual, trouble found Touma.

He'd narrowly escaped a random falling plant pot, an air conditioner, trash, and being hit by a car. It was when a pack of dogs started chasing him, Touma yelling, "Such misfortune!" that a certain someone came to his rescue.

Someone caught and carried him by the waist onto a rooftop like a princess as the dogs ran right past them.

"Eh? Sogiita?" Touma blinked, not believing who just saved him.

"I was passing by when I saw you. You OK, Kamijo?" Sogiita smiles as he puts Touma down.

"Y-yeah. Thank you..." Touma slightly blushes.

"Do you get into trouble often, or does it find you?"

"Eh? Actually, it's a normal occurrence for me. My luck is really bad," Touma rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Hm. Stick with me today, and you'll get through your misfortune with guts."

Touma blinks before accepting the offer to hang out with Sogiita today.

* * *

After Sogiita gets them down from the roof, they spend the majority of the next few hours busily. Touma watches Sogiita help out other people around the city. At least...until lunchtime rolls around.

They stop at a park, the cherry trees flowering with pink petals everywhere, when both of their stomachs growl. Sheepishly laughing, they sit on a bench.

"Ah...here," Touma hands him his extra bento before getting his own.

Sogiita opens up the bento and digs in, "This is so good! You really made this?!"

"Y-yeah," as Touma also digs into his own, "I made a bit too much this morning, and had packed an extra bento."

There's no way he'll ever tell Sogiita that he made an extra just in case they met again.

After finishing lunch, Sogiita gives back the bento box, handing it to Touma. Then a breeze sweeps through, and he sees cherry blossom petals in Touma's hair.

Reaching out his hand, Touma's frozen stiff when he notices Sogiita staring at him and about to touch him...only for that hand to brush against his surprisingly soft hair. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

By the time Touma snapped out of it, Sogiita was holding a pink petal in-between his fingers, smiling at him, "You have some petals in your hair."

Slightly blushing, Touma ruffles his own hair, trying to get all of the petals out.

"You alright, Kamijo? Your face is red..." Sogiita checks his temperature by putting the back of his hand to Touma's forehead.

'Too close!' Flinching away, Touma laughs sheepishly, "It's nothing."

"If you're sure..." Sogiita shrugs as Touma breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

When they get to the vending machine to get drinks, Touma's eyes light up at the sight of his favorite brand of coffee.

Putting his money in and pressing the button, Touma waited...but the machine didn't give him his drink.

"Argh! I forgot! This damn machine just eats money!" Touma wails as he kicks the vending machine.

"Maybe you just don't have enough guts? Let me try," Sogiita smiles, to which Touma gives the go ahead.

Of course, Sogiita tries kicking it lightly...for him, anyway. Touma was pretty sure he saw the infuriating machine jump a few feet off the ground. Still...that didn't get the thing to spit out his drink.

Glaring a bit, Sogiita produced electricity from his fingertips before shocking the machine. It spits out two cans of coffee before Sogiita stopped.

"Eh? You can use electricity?" Touma asks as he picks up the cans from the ground.

"Oh. Well, I just copied it from the Number 3," Sogiita explained.

'Copied it? He can copy other people's powers? ... It's Sogiita though, so I'm not that surprised,' Touma shakes his head before giving Sogiita one of the cans.

Once they went back to the bench, they sit down and relaxed a bit before opening their cans and drinking their coffee. They recycled the cans afterwards.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Touma and Sogiita helped people around the city. By the time night came, Sogiita noticed that Touma was considerably tired.

"Kamijo..."

"Hm?"

Sogiita sighs, "Let's call it a day and get dinner. My treat."

"You don't have to-"

"It's no problem for me."

"But-"

"I want to spend some more time with you, Kamijo."

"Eh? Uh..." Touma slightly blushes as no one's ever said that to him before, "O-OK."

"Whoa!" Sogiita suddenly started carrying Touma again, smiling, "Besides, we both kinda need to be filled with guts right now."

Blinking, Touma lets out a small laugh before nodding, and Sogiita takes him to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was an average donburi place. Though Sogiita frequented it enough that the Master knew him by name.

Touma ordered a normal gyudon while Sogiita ordered the same…just with more meat than usual. Seriously, a pile on meat on top of rice…you could hardly see the rice anymore!

Sweat-dropping, Touma asks, "You sure you can eat that?"

"Leave it to me! This bowl is no match for my guts!" Sogiita cheers before digging in.

Touma smiles as he eats as well.

Then, Sogiita orders another round of gyudon, giving Touma another bowl.

"Uh..." Touma just stares at it.

"You need to eat more, Kamijo! You're too light!"

'Does he mean that when he carries me, I'm too light for him to lift?'

"You should really take better care of yourself Kamijo, or you won't have any guts!"

"OK OK," Touma surrenders and starts on another bowl as Sogiita devours his third.

After Touma's third bowl, he sits and pats his full belly before sipping on a glass of water, "I don't think I can eat anymore, Sogiita."

He sees Sogiita was already on his fifth bowl, "That's OK."

After Sogiita finishes it, he pays the Master before escorting Touma home.

* * *

He dropped Touma off on his balcony.

"Ne, Kamijo..."

"What is it, Sogiita?"

"Will you fight me?"

Touma blinks at him.

"I want to test my strength against you. Please?"

Touma smiles, "Sure...if you can find a place that's devoid of people, we can go at it."

"Leave it to me! We can get drinks and a meal after our battle!"

"That would be good."

Then Sogiita smiles as he heads home, "It's a date then!"

That, of course, left Touma speechless.

'D-Date? A date? With Sogiita?!' Touma promptly freaks out. 'I mean...I know I kinda hoped this would happen, but... I didn't think it actually would!'

After screaming into a pillow, Touma decides that this can hold off until morning when he's not freaking out so much.

* * *

Sogiita stares at his hand, remembering how soft Kamijo's hair is, his laugh, his smile, how his blue eyes light up at the sight of his favorite coffee, and how red looked good on him. 'After spending the day with him...I like him. I really like him.'

Then he decides to pick a good spot to battle tomorrow. Preferably somewhere private where he can have Kamijo all to himself.

* * *

The next morning…

Touma yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night. Thinking about that date with Sogiita was on his mind... Since it's Sogiita, he'll probably come and pick him up when he's ready for that date, which Touma still can't believe is actually happening. He finds himself actually looking forward to it a bit.

Tsuchimikado noticed Touma's mood, of course.

"Kami-yan~!" The blonde greets a tired Touma. "Anything happen last night? You look like shit."

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Touma rubs his eyes.

"Really? ...Well, if you say so," Tsuchimikado shrugs.

"What do you want, Tsuchimikado?" He asks.

"Want to head to the arcade today?"

Thinking about Sogiita randomly showing up again, Touma shakes his head, "No... Thanks, but I have plans today."

"Eh~? But Kami-yan~! It's not like you have a date, or anything right?"

"..." Touma slightly blushes, silent.

"Eh? No way...Seriously?!" Tsuchimikado starts interrogating him, "Who is she? Is she someone I know? Is she a loli?"

"No! It's not a girl!" Touma shouts.

"A guy then? Who is it? Who caught your eye, Kami-yan~?" he teases.

Touma yells, his cheeks and ears red, "None of your business!"

"Is it...Sogiita Gunha, perhaps?"

"You..." Touma stares in shock.

He smirks, "I saw him drop you off on your balcony last night."

"If you knew already, why are you asking?!" Touma grips his shirt, wanting to throttle him.

"It's just fun to mess with you~."

"Gaaahhh!" Touma lets him go and facepalms.

Tsuchimikado pats his friend on the shoulder, "It's OK. I won't tell anyone about your date~."

Huffing, "You better not," Touma heads out to get a first aid kit in preparation for his date.

* * *

It was after lunch when Sogiita showed up, "Kamijo!"

Touma smiles, "Sogiita..."

"Let's go!" Sogiita swiftly picks Touma up and carries him away.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Misaka was stark stiff, jaw-dropped as she didn't understand why those two idiots were together. Meanwhile, Misaki uses her network to find out what's going on...and finds out about their "date".

'My prince...It matters not if you swing that way! I'll turn you onto the right path soon!'

* * *

Sogiita takes them a remote part of the city, an abandoned lot, where no one lives. After putting Touma down on one side of the lot, Sogiita jumps to the other side, raring to go.

"Your power comes from your right hand, right?"

"Yeah," Touma nods.

"Then, I'll aim for that," Sogiita nods, "I don't want to hurt you, Kamijo...so we'll stop as soon as one of us is down."

"There's no way I'll give up though," Touma smirks.

Sogiita smiles, "Then let's fight with all of our guts!"

Shaking his head, Touma knows that when Sogiita gets like this, it's near impossible to stop him, so he says, "Sure."

"Hyper Amazing Punch!" Sogiita starts out with a punch, which stirs up a lot of dust.

Once the dust clears, he sees his opponent with his right hand out, completely unscathed.

Smirking, Sogiita gets even more fired up.

Touma charges in, and Sogiita lets him punch him in the stomach. It hurts...but he endures the hit, sliding back a bit before giving a punch of his own. It's caught by Touma's right hand, of course, so Touma punches him again.

Again, Sogiita endures as he grabs Touma's waist with his other hand and throws him several feet away. Touma lands on his feet on the other side of the lot before the both of them took a moment to breathe as they grin at each other.

"Let's see if your guts can break this! Amazing Punch Guard!" Sogiita now had red, blue, and yellow walls of energy around him.

Of course, Touma charges in again, and the moment his right hand made contact with the walls, they cracked before immediately breaking apart, Touma's punch narrowly landing on Sogiita who jumped, dodging it.

Then, Sogiita kicked in mid-air, keeping himself from falling just like a character doing an air jump in a game.

Sogiita kept jumping around in circles around Touma. So fast that you could barely see him.

Touma's eyes struggled to keep up with him as he kept seeing just his afterimage. He tries not to panic. Then Sogiita suddenly stops in his tracks...and roars.

The vibrations of the roar echoes throughout the area, nearby people having to cover their ears, especially Touma. He heard it at its loudest.

As Touma covered his ears, temporarily immobilized by the roar, Sogiita prepared his next attack. Getting into position, he launched the same attack he did while fighting Misaka, "Super Amazing Punch!"

Fortunately, Touma reacted in time, his right hand negating it. However, he didn't expect the explosions that came afterwards. Spheres of red, blue, and yellow smoke came at him, so Touma ran, dodging them all as they exploded around him.

They charged at each other over and over again, hit after hit. Sogiita even used an electrically charged Amazing Punch, but it was nothing against Touma's right hand.

Eventually, Sogiita got tired of long-ranged attacks and started attacking head-on.

That was when the _mistake_ happened.

In the midst of just punching each other, at that moment, Sogiita's eyes widened. He had miscalculated. He was going to hit Touma's right arm, but with the momentum he had, it was too late to stop it.

_**Crack!** _

"Arghhhh!"

Touma yelled in pain as his arm flew off, blood flowing out, pooling everywhere...and in its place emerged a dragon's head. It roared.

The force of the roar could be heard all over the city, affecting everyone, especially Sogiita given his position. They covered their ears and cowered at the intense killing intent behind that roar. The dragon's mere presence scaring everyone...except Touma.

In front of that menacing presence, of course, Sogiita was scared...he was frozen in place as the dragon head approached him, ready to kill him in one bite of its jaws or one breath of its flames.

However, Sogiita looked at Touma, his blue eyes trembling and pleading, not wanting to hurt anyone. At that look, Sogiita understood and before the dragon could open its mouth, he patted it on the snout, surprising both it and Touma.

"I'm sorry...It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him," Sogiita spoke as calmly as he could, trembling a bit as he stared into the dragon's glaring red eyes, "I promise it won't happen again."

Growling, the dragon backed off, snorting before it disappeared. It may have acknowledged the brave and foolish human that is Sogiita Gunha then. When Touma's arm regenerated, the both of them sighed in relief. The battle was over.

"Are you...scared of me now?" Touma asks, his voice sounding like he's on the verge of crying, clenching his right hand into a fist. It was somehow functional again.

Sogiita shakes his head, "No... That was just your power protecting you, right? I won't hate you for that."

Touma stares at him in shock, blinking for a second before smiling. He gets the first aid kit he'd brought with him out, and they help bandage each other's wounds. Most of them were bruises, some of which were already healing.

"You're already healing?" Touma asks as he sees the wounds healing at a rapid pace, the purplish-blue and red becoming pink and pale again.

"I heal with guts," Sogiita grunts as Touma finishes bandaging him up.

"I am sorry though. I really didn't mean to hurt you," Sogiita frowns.

"I know..." Touma smiles at him, "It was an accident so...don't put yourself down so much. I forgive you."

"Kamijo..." Sogiita stares at him, amazed.

"Call me Touma, Sogiita."

Sogiita smiles, "Then, you can call me Gunha!"

"OK...Gunha."

"Touma..."

"I like you," they both say at the same time before staring at each other in shock. They stare for what feels like millennia before they started laughing. Mostly at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

After calming down with a few giggles, Sogiita stares at Touma. The sunlight hitting him just right, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean and his bright smile. He shone like the sun…so Sogiita couldn't help but kiss him.

Once he felt pressure on his lips, Touma closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

"You're so cute, Touma..." Sogiita smiles once they part before hugging him, "I'll protect you from now on, OK?"

"Just as long as I can protect you too," Touma smiles, nuzzling into him, hugging back.

"Of course."

* * *

Later...

On a bench, Touma and Sogiita, all patched up with bandages and clothes somewhat tattered, can be seen napping under a cherry tree as petals rained down on them, leaning against each other's shoulders. Their hands were interlocked together, intertwined with pink petals on top.

After waking up, they went to get dinner and drinks, exchanging numbers before kissing each other goodnight.

* * *

Omake:

Of course, Tsuchimikado gave Sogiita a stern talking to aka a shovel talk.

"Nya~. If you hurt Kami-yan~," Tsuchimikado glares, "I'll hunt you down, and hurt you back. Understand?"

"Hurting Touma..." Sogiita shakes his head, "I don't have the guts to do that, so you don't have to worry."

"Hmph... as long as we're clear," Tsuchimikado crosses his arms, pouting that Sogiita isn't very fun to mess with.

"Crystal," Sogiita nods.

* * *

Omake 2:

As for Misaki's plan...it doesn't work simply because Touma genuinely cares for Sogiita and Sogiita genuinely cares for Touma. She just can't bring herself to break them up, and decides to support them while crying, 'My prince...please be happy.'

* * *

Omake 3:

Of course, Index found out.

"You're dating that guy?!"

Touma sheepishly smiles, "Y-yeah... Please don't get mad. It just happened like that!"

"I'm not mad!" Index grits her teeth, obviously jealous.

"Uh...I think you are?" he sweat-drops.

"I told you, I'm not mad! Touma...you idiot!" Index tries to bite him, Touma shielding himself, his eyes closed. But the pain never came.

Opening his eyes before blinking in confusion, Touma sees Sogiita holding Index with one hand as she struggles a few feet above the floor.

"No biting," Sogiita puts her down, "Touma's under my protection now."

"Well...f-fine!" Index pouts before going to cuddle with Sphinx.

"S-sorry about that, Gunha," Touma apologizes.

Sogiita just pets Touma's head before kissing his forehead, "It's OK."

Seeing Touma slightly blush, Sogiita smiles as Touma leans his head on his shoulder. Sogiita just holds Touma in his arms, the both of them became very comfortable until they ended up falling asleep.

When they woke up, Touma sees that Index has expressed her revenge…by drawing on their faces in marker. Smiling, they wash their faces and decide to leave it be for now.


End file.
